Previously, many types of holders, beverage cartridge receivers and containers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to produce a single cup beverage.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date7,523,695 B2Streeter et al.Apr. 28, 20097,513,192 B2Sullivan et al.Apr. 7, 20096,645,537 B2Sweeney et al. Nov. 11, 20036,182,554 B1Beaulieu et al.Feb. 6, 20015,325,765Sylvan et al.Jul. 5, 1994D474,111 SLazarisMay 6, 2003
Streeter et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,695 B2 teaches a system for dispensing a metered volume of heated water to the brew chamber of a single serve beverage dispenser. The system includes: a storage tank for containing a supply of unheated water, a dispensing tank, and a delivery line communicating with the brew chamber and with the dispensing tank at an intermediate level demarcating the interior of the dispensing tank into upper and lower compartments. The system also includes a vent valve, a supply line connecting the storage tank to the lower compartment and an air pump for the upper compartment. A heater heats the water and a water pump delivers water to the lower compartment. Sensors control level and temperature of the water to the brew chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,192 B2 issued to Sullivan et al. is for a beverage forming device with an opening and closing mechanism for use with a beverage single serve cartridge receiver. A first linkage fixed to an actuator is in contact with a second linkage fixed to a frame, or the like. Movements of the actuator cause movement relative to each other for the opening and closing positions.
Sweeney et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,537 B2 disclose a beverage filter cartridge having a cup-shaped outer container with a bottom and a side wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall to a circular rim surrounding an upper opening. A beverage medium is stored in a first chamber and a cover joins the side wall at the rim. The cover is piercable to accommodate an injection of liquid to produce a beverage and the bottom is piecerable for outflow.
Beaulieu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,554 B1 teaches a beverage cup holder which is provided with an ejection mechanism to automatically dislodge a spent beverage container when the lid is opened. The holder is mounted on externally protruding trunnions for pivotal movement. A lid has an arm that co-acts with a pawl to automatically eject the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,765 issued to Sylvan et al. is for a beverage filter cartridge with an impermeable piercable base having a predetermined shape and opening at one end. A self-supporting filter element in located in the base having a form different and smaller than the shape of the base and divided into two sealed chambers one for storage and the other empty. A cover engages the open base.
Lazaris in U.S. Design Pat. D474,111 S illustrates a cup shaped container.